


Under Control

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consent, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Oneshot, Other, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a bit of name calling, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Bee always moves around when they interface. Prowl wanted him to stay still.





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best fic I've written, but I regret nothing

A low groan erupted from the bot as he wiggled his aft. Prowl watched with a grin, slowly tracing digits along the creases of his aft and legs. His entire body was shivering in pleasure as fluid leaked out of his valve.

“Your aft and legs may be your best part.” Prowl said. Bumblebee said nothing to the other bot, staying in his position.

“Do you like this?” Prowl asked. 

“Yes.” Bee answered half out of his mind. He was so out of it.

“Do you want me to do more?”

“Yes.” 

Prowl flicked his external node, causing a shock of pleasure to flow through his body. He shook in place as he let out a breathy moan. He couldn’t move or make more sound. Prowl didn’t let him.

“Let me hear some noise.” Prowl ordered. With that, Bee moaned loudly as Prowl teased his valve. Prowl’s digits tickled his valve lips slightly, earning more of a moan from the yellow bot. Prowl grinned happily at his response.

“Do you want something to fill you?” 

“Yes!” Bee exclaimed. 

Without warning, Prowl stuck a digit into the slick valve. Bee cried out, shivering happily. His valve tighten around Prowl’s digit. 

“So tight. Primus Bee!” Prowl exclaimed. “Tell me how much you want my spike to fill you. One sentence.”

“I really really want you inside my tight valve badly!” Bee cried out. He tried to say another sentence, but his mouth wouldn’t move. Prowl gave him one sentence to say something that needed more words.

“I couldn’t let you ramble on. I’m sorry, but I think I understand your need.” Prowl said, sticking another digit in. Bee moaned against his finger. He tried to move his body, but the command to stay still was in order. Prowl couldn’t let him have any control in this situation. Too twitchy and pushy he said.

“I can’t wait to frag you.” Prowl growled into his audial. Bee moaned in agreement. He was ready for it now! He needed Prowl in him!

“Patience.” Prowl seemed to be reading his mind at this point. Another digit slid in. Bee cried out, feeling the stretch of his valve. Digits wiggled and thrusted in him as Bee stayed still. Prowl grabbed his aft, teasing him even more. 

“That’s it. Loosen up.” Prowl said. Bee laid there, letting Prowl pumble into his slick valve. He digits began to loosen up the tight valve with ease as Bee sat there. Taking it like a good bot.

“Are you ready?” Prowl asked. 

“Yes!” Bee answered.

A small chuckle came from Prowl as he pulled out his digits. They were completely soaked in Bee’s transfluid. 

“Do you want to taste?” 

“No.” 

“Too bad. Open up.” 

With that, Bee’s mouth opened wide. He hated this, but it was Prowl’s orders. He had to listen. Two digits filled his mouth. His transfuilds tasted bitter, but the arousal kept him sucking the digits. He could hear a bit of shuffling behind him as something pressed on his valve. 

The stretch of his valve felt amazing as he moaned around Prowl’s digits. Prowl’s spike was hot and different from his digits. Not as smooth and slick, more shaped. It sent pleasure through his valve as bumps and knicks hit his nodes. 

“Do you like feeling my thick spike in your valve?” Prowl moaned. Bee moaned in response, trying to gain some control. The bot controlled this whole thing and Bee was only a player in his game.

Prowl slammed into him without warning, causing the bot to scream. His entire body shook as Prowl continued. The bot didn’t seem to stop the furious pounding into his valve. Soft moans erupted from him, but Bee was louder. Even with Prowl’s digits in his mouth.

“That’s it. You like this huh?” Prowl smacked his aft.

“Yes!” Bee said through his digits. 

“You’re a slut Bee. My slut.” another smack on the aft. Bee couldn’t take the pleasure anymore as he felt his overload coming.

“You’re ready already?” Prowl laughed. He increased his speed and force after, causing Bee cry out. He couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure. He hadn’t moved since they began, his entire body shook at Prowl thrusted. He didn’t want to think about anything else but the raw pounding Prowl was giving him.

“Overload for me.” Prowl ordered. Bee listened and moaned, overloading hard. Wet slick fluids came pouring out of his valve as Prowl continued. Within a few clicks, Prowl overloaded into his valve. 

The two panted, feeling relieved from their activity. Bee still stayed in position. He hadn’t been given the order to move.

“Bee, your free.” the sudden control over everything stopped as Bee slumped down onto the berth. His entire body ached as he laid there, feeling everything in pain.

“That was…” he heaved.

“Amazing?” Prowl added on.

“Yes..” the bot turned his head toward the other and smiled. “You have to take control more often.”

“Most likely will with the way you are in the berth. Always wiggling around.” Prowl pressed a kiss onto his helm before wrapping him in his arms.

“You do that to me.” Bee mumbled. He felt recharge drift over him before Prowl could respond. 


End file.
